A Hero Named Emma
by mktmad
Summary: Emma is a mute girl with a long story, is the spirit of Spring in charge of the April showers and May flowers. Her story begins one day when she was walking around and she suddenly runs into Jack Frost, who is being hunted down by Aster for some prank that he pulled. Aster drags her to North to discover where she came from, and more importantly who she is. MAIN ChARACTER: OC & Jack


"Yawn" the only sound that comes out of my mouth when I wake up in the morning, it isn't even really a sound more of the creaking of my jaw. My name is Emma Wintergreen, am the Guardian of the Springtime. I guide creatures out into the sun after their long Winters in hibernation, make the April showers, bloom the May flowers, I am also in charge of the dew on the grass and in the trees, although sometimes it turns into icy frost that coats everything (I wonder how that happens). Oh and in case you haven't guessed already I am mute, am unable to speak (I do not like the word 'can't' it is almost as bad as any other swear word). Now, now, it was not always like this, after I became a Guardian I did have a voice, in fact it was told throughout all the lands that I had the prettiest voice and that I could charm creatures just by uttering a single word. I would tweet with the birds, chitter alongside the squirrels, growl for the bears and sometimes, on very rare occasions I would sing for the people. Then one day that all changed I woke up and I was mute. That was all no note from the universe saying "Hey dropped in while you were sleeping and um noticed that you have a gorgeous voice so I took it on my way out the front door. Thanks for not waking up in the middle of the night and trying to kill me." nothing at all, it just disappeared and I haven't found it, nor heard from it. I just woke up could not utter a sound, let alone speak. Normally it isn't all that bad though, there are times when it benefits me, but most of the times it is rather annoying and I hate it. Most of those times are when i am in a good mood and I try to start humming, or singing, or talking to the animals when it becomes apparent that not having a voice, or not being able to make any sounds from the general direction of your mouth and/or throat is rather awful and annoying.

My home is a sweet little cottage in the woods surrounded by deer and doe alike, bunnies, groundhogs and little ewes that go meep. Actually that is the stereotypical fairytale home, but lucky for my story I don't live in a fancy place like that. My home is quite plain actually. It is in a hole in a tree, under a mushroom and inside a cute little hazelnut shell. I have two floors to my home, on the first floor I have my front room, living room and kitchen; then the second floor has my bedroom, a bathroom (believe it or not my little nutshell does have actual pipes and plumbing and that is a miracle) and one small entertainment room. Now in most modern day entertainment rooms you will find televisions, shelves with movies and games, and more electronics, but not in my little home. In my home my entertainment room is a large shelved bookcase with books from all different times and places (I hope you can read Chinese) and it has a loveseat, a three-seated couch and my happy little arm chair. everybody always wonders 'How can you fit into that little home of yours when you are a regularly sized person, right?' well ding ding ding we have a winner, I can shrink or grow to my wildest dreams and desires, so that i may actually run with the squirrels or fly (yes I can fly too) with the birds. What an experience, to fly south with the birds for the winter, and I fit in so well too.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx Later that day xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

It happened that I wanted to prove some certain weathermen wrong for today's forecasts, it was supposed to be cold and stormy, and so I made it warm and sunny. That is one of my many hobbies, proving weathermen wrong. Ah I can see the look on their faces now, a saddish looking face, that or they were going to surprise me like with the whole Whos down in Whoville sort of thing. Classic, just classic. So anyways I was walking around all human sized and stuff when I bumped into a pale faced, white haired, blue eyed boy, quite literally bumped into him, the impact sent both him and I crashing to the ground. He looked like he was in a hurry so I quickly helped him up and moved out of his way.

"Hello there, my name is Jack" the strange boy said "well it was nice bumping into you but I really have to go now." wow of all people in the world, he was talking to me and all that I could do was nod my head and do a squeamish-looking wave thing.

"Aye, Jack, mate, you are in a heaping big pile of trouble this time!" Yelled an Australian accent.

"Gotta rush!" said Jack squeamishly "See you later." and with those final words he took off.

I was a little confused at why he would be running away. I find it odd for someone to run from an Australian accent. Then I turned around, and I saw why he was running. I almost ran away myself, and he wasn't even mad at me. A tall (I'd say about six and a half feet tall), bluish gray rabbit with these strange markings all over him, and then he spoke,

"Hey, Sheila ya haven't chanced to see a strange boy have ya, bout average size, blue hoodie, large wooden staff thing?" he said in his accent. I opened my mouth to speak then when no words came out I closed my mouth, nodded then pointed in the general direction that Jack went. "Hey Sheila, what is your name?" he asked, I just looked at the ground. He continued to speak, "Hey why aren't you answering me Sheila? You can hear me right?" I nodded this is one of those times that it didn't benefit to not have a voice. So I tried to sign out "I can't speak" with my hands, but he got all confused at me then his face lit up and he looked as if he understood what i was trying to get out. He started to speak again, his very thick Australian accent was a bit hard to get, "You can't talk can you Sheila?" he said with a worried look on his face. I shook my head for no.

"Jack can wait, I have to take care of you first." He said "Come with me, we'll get it all sorted out. Oh and Sheila, you might want to hold on tight." I grabbed onto his neck and gripped him tightly, he tapped his foot on the ground and we suddenly went down and he started to move really fast. Within a matter of moments we were standing in the middle of a cold Wintry storm and I shivered. He banged really hard on the wooden door and it swung open. I saw a really fuzzy, white, giant thing and some short, childish looking objects on the ground by it. I had just realized that they were alive when the giant bunny spoke. "Hey Phil. We need to see North." 'Phil' nodded and brought us inside. Then a very large man appeared and he started to speak, he had a Russian accent. "It is goot to see you again Aster!" he exclaimed

"Same to you mate." he responded

"Vhat is problem Aster?" he said pointing at me

"Oh yeah, I don't know exactly." he said with uncertainty in his voice. The big man stooped down to look at me. He stared, almost hypnotized by my large purple eyes. Then slowly he spoke first to Aster then to me. "Aster vhere vhas she vhen you found her?" Aster started to respond but was cut off "And Vyou, doll. Vhere did you come from?" He looked very puzzled or maybe frazzled. After a few minutes the large bunny decided that he could speak.

" I found her on the corner of the street. Sheila looked like she had just been hit by a car." then he mumbled under his breath "Or a fast moving Jack frost." North looked at him.

"So she has already met Jack, Vhat must have been funny" he chuckled.

"Enough North, we have to figure this out." demanded Aster.

"Fine. Ve vill bring in Sandy, that should solve it." replied North. He whistled and out of a golden dust appeared a man. North spoke up again, "Do not vorry, Sandy is a professional."

Sandy started to move his hands and the gold dust started to swirl in the air, he directed it towards me, I backed up and a large, fuzzy creature blocked my way.

"Relax, it is okay you will be just fine, Sandy knows what he is doing." The fuzzy creature said.

I relaxed and felt the gritty golden powder enter into my ears, I felt it come to my control. Immediately the sandy dust started to move at rapid speeds. North looked really dizzy, and Sandy looked very, very confused. North put his hand to his eyes and then reputed,

"Vill you stop for a moment, vis sand gives me headache."

I stopped the sand dropped to my feet in a cloud of gold. I fell to my butt, I was very tired. North ran out of the room and came back moments later. He handed me a pen and a notepad.

"Vrite." he said "It vill be less confusing."

I started to write down my story, well just my name, duty, what happened with Jack and Aster (to the extent of my knowledge), and what I knew about my voice. I then handed it back to North and he took it and started to read aloud (much to my horror, I am a shy person after all) he started to chuckle then abruptly stopped, handed the notepad to the bunny, and pointed to a spot on the paper. Aster looked down at me and we had eye contact, he looked behind me and glared at something, I turned around and saw three other beings there Jack and two others. One of them looked like a fairy, and the other looked like Aster, except more... girly. The bunny-girl introduced herself as Lola Thorn, the Easter bunny's wife (I now discovered that his name is E. Aster Bunnymund). The second fairy-looking girl introduced herself as the Tooth Fairy.

"Oh may I please, please look at your teeth?" she begged "Just one little peek?" then she looked at me, with 'the eyes', the really wide-eyed teary look, the puppy beg, bambi eyes, whatever you choose to call it she looked the part. I stared at her and she could see I was breaking, I nodded.

"Oh yes." she said pumping her fist in the air. She moved in. Suddenly I thought that telling her yes might not have been a good idea after all. She was three centimeters from my face when she stuck her fingers in my mouth and pulled my lips apart. She gasped, then looked like she was going to cry when she said "Oh my they are beautiful. Pristine. Whiter than Jack's." I looked at jack who had been trying to suppress a giggle when the news reached him and his smile limped a bit, not a lot, but just enough to be noticeable by the master a facial readings, me. "Wow." he said, with surprise in his voice "That is quite hard to beat, my friend." He stared.

I stared. He looked at me and I looked at him. North broke the silence when he laughed.

"Vell it seems to be that ve have tvo star-struck lovers here." His comment ended our endless gaze. Jack looked, embarrassed and I looked like I had won a battle, triumphant. He rubbed the back of his neck with his hand.

"Your eyes are very... purple." he tried. I giggles my little silent giggle and smiled, this was a good day. I felt myself falling asleep and I gently set my head on my arms and fell asleep, sound, safe and quiet.

**A/N**

**Okay so I want some reviews. This obviously is my first 'novel' and I really want to know what you people think of it. I really enjoy writing and to be honest with you I am not fully responsible for what happens in this book because I did not come up with this on my own. Actually Invisibleamericanburgers and I both started on this together, we thought it up and then she handed the writing over to me and now I am almost an independant writer (almost). Anyways you should check out some of her stuff, it is good.**


End file.
